


Been Lookin  for You

by urmymess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, F/F, F/M, Harry is really good at taking care of Louis, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of bottom Harry, Minor Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, Size Difference, Top Harry, im emo, slow burn after the first chapter, the 70s, we're just gonna pretend lana del rey was a singer back then bc Lana Del Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmymess/pseuds/urmymess
Summary: The year was 1977, Harvey Milk won. Harry is the beautiful jogger that caught Louis in his arms, he was infatuated with Louis the first time he saw him, in the forest atop a hill in Loveland. Louis never realized, he didn’t see it, he couldn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hey this is my first fic ((not really just the first one that Ive posted on here)) im super scared pls be nice to me lmao, feedback is v v v appreciated.
> 
> Also i should probably introduce myself, im erin and i literally have no life :)
> 
> (I changed the title of this book, it used to be A Little Thing Called Freedom, for anyone that was confused. Its now Occult Constellations)  
> (((I changed it again omg omg it ued to be occult constellations, now its Been Lookin for You)))
> 
> I will most likely be updating every sunday but ill probably post sometime during the week too :)))))))

The day was hazy and the year was 1977. The sun rises slowly, the grass still dewy from nightfall and the air still fresh from the moonlit darkness. Louis’ blanket bunches on the grass underneath him. It's 6 in the morning as he looks over Loveland, his city, whilst he listens to the radio. He was shaking from the cold but he’s okay with it, being in his favourite spot in the city, fidgeting with excitement as he waits for Milk to get voted in is enough to keep him still. Considering how hard Milk has been fighting in politics right now, plus being openly gay, Louis idolized him.

Life was tough for him, he was smaller than most boys his age, he knew he was gay since he was young and the people around him hated that. The 70’s were years filled with groovy fashion and an odd sense of music. Fleetwood Mac, The Rolling Stones, and The Ramones were just a few of the group's Louis loved greatly. His room was filled with posters, photos, and vinyl’s romanticizing them.

Strange Way by Firefall was playing softly as Louis hummed looking off at the horizon when he heard leaves crunching. It soundly oddly symmetrical, much like footsteps. No one knew about this spot he had, it was his spot and he didn’t share it with anybody. He turned his head very slowly to the side so he can use his peripheral vision to see what was behind him and he was shocked to see a man, or maybe a boy, he couldn’t really tell. He was tall, so tall, Louis’ eyes scanned down his legs and it seemed like forever before he finally reached his runners. It was cold out so he was wearing sweatpants that were tucked into his socked, probably to make sure his ankles didn’t get cold, Louis did that often. After he was done staring at the expanse of the man’s legs, his eyes made their way up to his torso, he was flushed in only a low cut shirt that showed off the tiniest bit of chest hair that he had, definitely a man, Louis thought to himself. Around his waist was a black knit sweater, tied, he probably got too hot going on a run in a sweater. He finally made it to the man’s face and he was truly blown down by his facial structure. He had a bit of stubble that dressed his chin and his upper lip. Louis was staring at him for a while, strange way continuing to play softly in the back of his head, the man caught his gazed when he cleared his throat and finally spoke up,

“I was on a run down here and I hear a radio, do you mind?” He asks gently, gesturing to the unused section on the blanket Louis was sitting. He was sweating and his skin was glossy, Louis wanted to say no because he didn’t want to let anyone in on his secret but his neck betrayed him and he nodded his head, turning back around to turn the radio down some more. It was 5 past 6 and Louis genuinely didn’t think anyone in his whole city was awake except for him, guess he was wrong. The man walked over to the top of the hill where Louis was sitting and sat down next to him. He just smiled and crossed his legs and held his arms around them. Louis was sitting with his legs crossed under his bum, his arms strung together in this lap.

“I hope I’m not bothering you or anything, I’m new in town and I don’t have a radio yet, wanted to hear Harvey win so I just had to stop when I heard the music,” He smiled brightly and turned to Louis. “Name’s Harry by the way.” Louis was kind of in shock at this whole situation but he was still able to work up the confidence to respond,

“I’m Louis. Where’re you from, if you don’t mind me asking?” Louis looked directly at Harry, again still in shock at how this beautiful man was just sitting with him in his spot on his hill in his town looking over his horizon listening to his radio, talking to him.

“I’m from San Francisco, actually lived on Castro for a few years. Milk was a friend of mine, wanted to be able to hear him win because I just know that he’s going to.” Harry said with a soft but excited tone. His eyes turned to Louis, he smiled gingerly then turned his head back to the horizon and sighed. Louis didn’t respond, he just hummed in acknowledgment and sighed as well. Although Louis didn’t know harry, he felt safe and he felt comfortable, he didn’t feel threatened by his soft smile and he didn’t feel that he should keep himself ready to run away in case Harry decided to kill him or something like that. 

They listened to the radio quietly, waiting for the radio host to announce Milk’s victory. The sun was rising but the temperature still wasn’t changing and Louis was still shaking in the clothes on his body. It was an audible shaking, his teeth chattering in his mouth with his hands tucked under his bum.

“You cold?” Harry asked gently after seeing the shaky mess Louis was, “Here, put this on.” He took the black knit sweater from around his waist off and handed it to Louis. He didn’t accept it though, Louis still felt a little strange about this whole situation but Harry egged him on, pushing the sweater into his lap. He knew that if Louis didn’t take it he would just continue to be as cold as he was and nothing was going to changed that, the temperature wasn’t supposed to change throughout the day either. Louis finally gave in with a blush to his face and took the sweater in his hands. He held it for a second, thinking about whether or not he wanted to wrap it around him or if he wanted to actually put it on, he went with the ladder and slipped the sweater over his head, it absolutely engulfed him. He turned his head to look at Harry as he slipped his hands into the sleeves to keep his fingers warm and blushed. The larger man just smiled and slid closer to Louis on the blanket. After putting his hands down into his lap he decided to speak up, finally.

“Why did you come here if you lived on Castro, I dream of that place and you just left?”

“It’s not everything it looks to be. There’s a lot of hate over there. It’s loud and everyone is always protesting. I mean, I loved it, all my friends are still back there but I needed a break from it. I wanted to go somewhere new, I thought this was a cute little town so.” Harry put his arms up and shrugged lightly. Louis didn’t really know how to respond so he just nodded his head and turned his attention back to his radio. He didn’t even realize that they were about to announce Milk’s victory, he was too wrapped up in Harry to notice. He gently prodded His shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the radio.

“And the news that you have ALL been waiting for, the current votes are in and the newest member of the board of supervisors in San Francisco is… HARVEY MILK!” The announcer proclaimed. Louis’ face got visibly redder and his hands came up to his face as he gasped. That’s when he stood up as fast as he could and jumped in the air, he has never been so happy listening to the radio, this was the best news he has ever gotten. Harry stood as well, stunned in shock, unable to move from where he was standing. His hands came to cover his face and he just kind of stared at Louis as he jumped around, proclaiming his happiness. After about a minute of their initial reaction, they looked over to each other and smiled widely. Harry opened his long arms and Louis ran into them. The joy that they both felt at that moment was pure. Louis was considerably smaller than Harry, his face only coming up to Harry’s chest, he tucked his chin into the crook of his neck and stood on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms tightly around the back of his neck and head. Harry had the same idea when he wrapped his arms securely around Louis’ middle, this genuine happiness is something Louis has been waiting for his whole life. He gets to experience the happiest moment he will probably ever have with a complete stranger.

Louis was the first to let go of the hug, obviously followed by Harry. He looked up at Harry and he started to get teary eyed as he made eye contact with him. This complete stranger just shared the happiest day of Louis’ life with him and he didn’t even know how old he was.

“How old are you?” That was the only thing that came out of his mouth, out of everything Louis could have said right at that moment, he just said that. He gasped and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, letting out an audible chuckle.  

“Oh, I’m, wow that was a pretty forward question. I’m 22, if you must know.” Harry said sarcastically, with a wide smile. Louis looked up at him and took a small step back, he shouldn’t have been shocked by his age because he looks as though he is 22 but he’s still shocked. He also wasn’t a whole lot younger than him but saying out loud, he feels a lot younger than him. He didn’t say anything and at that point Harry gave him a confused look, “What is it?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“I-I’m 17. I’m surprised but you look your age, I don’t know why.” That’s when Harry laughed, it was his turn to chuckle so he did, he chuckled and turned his entire body to face Lois. At this point, you could really tell the difference between their size, Harry must have been at least 6’1” but Louis being smaller than normal he was a measly 5’8”. 

“Why do you seem off about that, it’s not a big deal, is it?” He stepped forward and looked down at Louis, reaching up and placing his hand on the edge of his jaw. His hand slowly smoothed against the side of his face, brushing the small strands of hair out of his face. Louis let out a sigh. It wasn’t even seven in the morning and he’s standing on the top of Loveland with this stranger, feeling better than he ever has and for a matter of fact, happier than he’s ever been. He closed his eyes slowly and allowed Harry to lull his head into his palm. He didn’t know why he was talking to this man, or how he ended up in the position but he wasn’t entirely opposed to it, he knew he shouldn’t because this would get him in a lot of trouble, not for being older but because he’s gay and he knows that’s not how things work around Loveland.  The sweater that Harry let Louis borrow started to slip down his shoulder, taking his shirt with it exposing his shoulder to the cold air. He shivered slightly and went to grab the sweater to bring it back up his shoulder but Harry beat him to it. His hand holding the collar of the sweater Harry dipped his head down into the crook of Louis’ neck, ghosting his breath over his skin, he wanted to kiss the honey coloured skin but he didn’t know if he would be able to stop after he’s started.

“You smell so good.” Harry said without warning, it was sudden and it took Louis aback. He grabbed the sweater that was falling off his shoulder and hiked it up, taking a step back out of Harry’s grasp.

“I-I I don’t really know how this stuff works but I think I should get going, school starts soon.” Louis was a stuttering mess before he was even gone. He took a few steps to his blanket and radio to collect them but Harry followed him.

“I want to see you again,” He placed his left hand behind his back and put the other on Louis’ hip. “Please?”

“Yea, okay, you’ll see me around town. I have to go.” That was it, Louis was gone and Harry was standing in the spot on the top of the hill. He was dumbfounded by the fact that he really just found this beautiful boy in the middle of the woods at 6:30 in the morning on a Tuesday morning. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i have a lot of this fic already written so im just gonna post them all, the chapters are gonna get longer the more i write hopefully so sorry for the short chapter !!!!!!!

The rest of the day was going to be understandably strange for Louis. Since he saw Harry, he feels as though he’s going to see him everywhere, which kind of scares him even though it shouldn’t because he wants nothing more than to see him right now. 

He hates school with a passion. He hates the people there and he hates the teachers and he hates the classes, he only likes one thing there, music class. The music teacher is surprisingly kind to him (and also gay) and he loves playing instruments, he plays the cello and the piano but he majors in the cello, he calls himself a cellist even though he doesn’t even own his own cello. He aspires to own a cello one day but for now he just borrows one from school. He’s on his way to school, walking down the road at his normal pace when he gets an urge to walk faster, this is normal, he knows exactly what’s going to happen as soon as he hears the motor burn into the crisp air and tires squeal behind him. He rolled his eyes, deciding not to quicken his pace but to turn around and face what was behind him.

“Hey Faggot,” His ears tuned in right that second, sadly. William was relentless. He never let Louis go and he never let down that ONE time. It wasn’t even Louis’ fault that William kissed him, he didn’t ask him to and he didn’t even want him to but it happened and William turned cold. “,That a new sweater? Get it from your boyfriend, fag?” Oh yeah, he still has Harry’s sweater, fuck, he thought to himself, this means he has to meet with Harry again to give it back to him. He looked down at his sweater and shook his head, he didn’t feel the need to speak his response. Louis eventually just turned around and started to walk again, he was going to be late if he kept listening to these assholes. He didn’t expect what happened next to actually happen, it happens often but he didn’t think today was going to be one of those days. The hair on the back of his head and neck was pulled roughly and he fell to the ground with a shout.

“Fuck! Let go of me William.” His eyes were shut to prevent the tears from coming out. He was used to the names and he was used to the yelling but the physical abuse is something he will never get used to. As much pain as his body takes, it will never become accustom to the brutal beatings he receives on a daily basis. His heart is used to it though, and so is his mind but not his body. He would probably take the beatings better if he actually had someone to come home to, like a mother that would take care of his, but he doesn’t. Typical. He’s gay, what else do you expect?

William was still holding the back of his head when he heard sudden shouting and heavy footsteps against the pavement. Again with the footsteps. He felt it before he saw or heard it, he head smacking against the pavement, his hands flying up in attempt to break his fall but to no avail, his forehead hit the pavement with a shout and almost instantly, he was off the ground again, he hit the ground so hard that he bounced and hit his head a second time. He stayed there on the ground, William and his friend drove off as quickly as they came.

Louis still didn’t know what had happened and why it happened so fast but he’s just happy they’re gone. He was still laying in the street for about a minute before someone grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over quickly, given the fact that he is still shaken he flinched, he couldn’t move though, he didn’t want to get up in fear of falling back over and hurting himself more so he just let whoever it was hold him. He didn’t open his eye either. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes he would be blind, that would basically be the end of his life. He felt warm blood start to run down his cupid's bow and smear onto his lips. He groaned and licked the blood off his lips with agony. He opened his eyes slowly, still afraid. His eyes were slightly glossy from the tears and salty from the blood running down his forehead, he saw Harry, of course it was Harry. His vision was blurry from the rubble and tears but he can see, he is so happy that he can see. He smiled at Harry because he was still in his arms, wearing his sweater and it still wasn’t even 8 am yet. He brought his hand up to his forehead to feel the gash from the pavement, he winced in pain and grabbed his head,  it hurt so badly. He has never been in this much pain before.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t touch it. Let me help you.” Harry pulled Louis’ hands away from his head and picked him up, Louis didn’t fight it this time because of the pain he was in. His bag and radio were still on the ground next to him, luckily William didn’t break his radio like he did before, he didn’t have the money to get a new one. Harry bent down and picked Louis’ belongings off the ground and started to walk in the opposite direction of the school. Louis could see that, because you know, he could see.

“My school is the other way.” He said quietly, he didn’t want to raise his voice and the same murmur just barely caught Harry’s attention but it did.

“I know, I’m not taking you to your school Louis, you can’t go to school like this. Fuck you look awful.” Louis didn’t respond, he didn’t want to go to school that badly anyway. He closed his eyes and let Harry take him to wherever he planned on taking him. Harry is still basically a stranger to Louis but again, here he is, wearing his sweater, being carried, kissed and all of this before school even started.

Once they arrived to their destination, Louis still being carried, Harry used his elbows to open the door to his apartment, Louis assumes. Harry climbs up the stairs and Louis is so thankful that he didn’t have to truck up those stairs. Half way through their trip, Louis turned in Harry’s arms so that he could put his face into his chest and not once did Louis hear a laboured breath come out of Harry’s mouth, so he snuck a peek at his arms and quickly closed his eyes, why him, this man is like a god.

Eventually Harry made it up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment, he set Louis down on the sofa that was sitting in the middle of the room. Louis looked around and the apartment was basically empty aside from a few boxes and some bins of books pushed into the corner. The walls were an off colour white and the sofa was blue and red, velvet, he felt under his hand. He was looking around the apartment when he noticed that Harry is gone, he couldn’t find him anywhere which he thought was odd but he didn’t really care because all he could think about was the throbbing pain in his head and the front of his face. His nose stopped bleeding a long time ago but he wound on his forehead was big and fiery.

Harry eventually reappeared and he was holding a neatly folded shirt and a pair of cotton pants, he was also holding a wrap of medical tape and bandage, along with a small bottle of alcohol.  The expression on his face was a worried one because Louis had his eyebrows furrowed and his head in his hand.

“Let me clean you up, I’m just going to wrap your forehead and then you can go change out of your bloody clothes and into these, if they’re uncomfortable, just let me know.” Louis doesn’t know why Harry is being so nice to him, he’s just a boy and he is literally the most insignificant person in his town. He didn’t say anything though, he let Harry clean his wounds, cleaning the blood from his skin and wrapping the bandage tightly around his head to prevent the wound from getting infected, causing further damage. Once he was done, Harry handed him the clothes and he went into what he assumed was Harry’s bedroom. He stripped himself of the blood ridden clothes that clung to his body in a way that made him feel so uncomfortable. He didn’t want to take Harry’s sweater off because he was cold and it was oh so soft but there was blood stains on it and he didn’t want it to bleach his clothing so he shucked it off, along with his shirt and pulled the soft yellow colour shirt over his head gently, careful not to ruin his bandage. Of course, the shirt was too big for him and it hung off his shoulder but he didn’t mind, he was too tired to really care in fact. Harry left him a new pair of briefs which he appreciated, slipping them on along with the sweat pants that he was left with. He rolled the top of the pants up after tightening the drawstrings and then he cuffed the bottom as they were too long for his short legs. He tucked the very front of the shirt into his pants so that it didn’t feel so baggy on him and opened the door to leave the bedroom. When Harry heard the door open he quickly turned his head to make sure Louis was okay, why did he care so much? Louis was sore and he was tired.

“Do you mind if I sleep or something? I’m exhausted.” Louis basically whispered and to no one really because harry wasn’t anywhere near him. But of course, Harry still heard him because Harry is apparently some kind of superhuman.

“Of course, yea, sure. You can use my bed, I’ll get you some water, alright?” He said quickly, getting up to direct Louis back into the bedroom he was just in and to the bed for him to lay down in. He made his way to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t want this boy to die in his apartment, he doesn’t want this boy to die at all but he’s scared, he’s sure he’ll be fine. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap and headed back to his bedroom. By the time he got there, Louis was already asleep so he just set the glass of water on his bedside table and walked out, closing the door behind him.

“Ugh” He pulled his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He had no idea what he was going to do now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the fourth chapter is when theyre gonna get long i promise,,..  
> enjoy :)

Harry can hear Louis’ small snores coming from his bedroom and although he hardly even knows this boy, they literally JUST met this morning, he wants to get into bed with him and hold him, just to make sure he’s doing okay. He doesn’t though. He lets himself sit and think about doing it, but not actually doing. He’s glad he wasn’t going anywhere specific when he found Louis, just out on a walk, checking out the town after he was finished his jog. He probably stinks in all honesty. He decided that since Louis was still asleep, he would use this time to freshen himself up, take a shower and put on clean clothes.

He snuck into his room to grab clean clothes out of his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black satin pants, they were straight leg, and high waisted. He then grabbed a caramel brown shirt that had a small rainbow printed over the chest pocket. Quickly grabbing a pair of briefs and a towel, Harry left the room and hopped into the bathroom that was across the hall from his bedroom. He was really hoping that he wouldn’t wake Louis, the water runs loud in this apartment.

He turned the nozzle of the shower and cold water started pouring out. He stripped himself of his current, dirty clothes and put his hand under the water to make sure that it was a good temperature for him, once it warmed up and he felt comfortable, he got into the shower and let it soak his hair. He stood under the stream of water for about 5 minutes before he ran his hands through his hair to make sure it was completely wet, he then grabbed his shampoo bottle and squirted some into the palm of his hand. Coconut. He loved the way this felt on his hair and how shiny it made it look. He massaged his scalp until it was completely lathered in the coconut shampoo and then rinsed it off and repeated the step but with his coconut conditioner. He used a wet brush to detangle his short hair. He cut his hair right before he came to Loveland, it used to be so long and curly, he loved it but he needed a change. He wanted something new for a new place with new people. He step outside of the stream of water to lather his body in the sandalwood scented body wash that he stole from the motel he stayed at during his trip from California to Colorado. Rinsing it off after he was done and hopping out of the shower, this whole process only took Harry about 10 minutes. He dried his body off and put the clean clothes on.  He applied his lotion and combed his hair thoroughly. He didn’t realize Louis had woken up but when he came out of the bathroom to continue his sulking on the couch, Louis was sitting there with his legs crossed and his arms tucked into his lap.

“Oh, Hi.” He spoke, startling Louis, he jumped slightly and turned around, smiling lightly at Harry then turning back around. Harry didn’t move. He just stared at Louis’ back, draped in his sweater, he could see the blood stains on it, why would Louis put it back on. He quickly made his way to his bedroom and grabbed Louis a mustard coloured wool knit sweater from his closet and himself big jean jacket.

“Here, babe,” He said quietly behind Louis, handing him the new sweater, “Give me that one that you're wearing.” He said tugging at the shoulder. He could see that Louis wasn’t wearing a shirt on underneath the sweater. Louis got up quickly and visibly paled, sitting back down as fast as he got up, putting his head in his hands and groaning. Harry rushed to sit beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Are you alright? What is it?” Harry was worried and he still hardly even knew this boy.

“My head hurts, Harry, it’s so bad.” He was crying. He was in so much pain, it was easy to tell. Harry lifted the shoulders of Louis’ sweater and lifted it off his head. The scratches were visible on his shoulders from the fall he took but the bruises on his ribs and back weren’t new, those have been there for a while, they were blue and yellow. Harry didn’t gasp, he didn’t want to make it obvious that he was surprised. He slipped the clean knit over his head and rubbed his hand up and down his back. He laid Louis back against the couch was he wasn’t putting pressure on his already aching head.

The cotton on Louis’ head was soaked with blood so Harry went into his bathroom to grab more cotton wrap and alcohol. He returned and Louis hadn’t moved, he was still sitting in the same spot with his head resting against the back of the couch.

 

“Louis, I’m gonna change your cotton okay?” Harry stroked the top of Louis’ head gently as he nodded and opened his eyes to look at Harry. He began to unwrap the current cotton, to clean the wound. It was gapping, it was still bloody but it wasn’t bleeding. Just the blood that was already there keeping the wound fresh. Harry took hold of the cotton and alcohol and cleaned it out, listening to Louis wince every time he rubbed the gauze on the wound. Once he was done cleaning it out, he wrapped it in the remaining cotton, all while Louis was looking at his face, he didn’t feel awkward about it but he did. Harry just wanted Louis to be okay and feel okay.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this, I can leave, that’s alright,” Louis blurted out, looking directly into Harry’s eyes “This isn’t the first time this has happened and I can surely take care of myself.” He rested his hands on his thighs to push himself up, this time slower than before to make sure he didn’t lose his balance. He didn’t want to but he grabbed Harry’s shoulder to keep himself balanced, his head was spinning. He took a couple of steps then stopped. “Thank you.” He continued to walk, worrying Harry more than he already was.

“Louis, really. It’s okay, I don’t mind taking care of you for a while, you shouldn’t go anywhere like this.”

He knew Harry was right, he knew that this stranger was right in the head and he knew that this stranger wasn’t going to hurt him because if he was he would have already done it. He knew he shouldn’t go but he has to, he can’t stay here because if he’s not at school, they will call his step mom and he does not want to deal with her if he’s in this condition. Louis’ real mom would have never let this happen. She would have helped him, she would have understood why he didn’t go to school. But she’s gone.

“I really appreciate this Harry but I need to go, I can’t miss school,” Louis grabbed his shoes and slid them onto his feet then reaching out for the doorknob, his head pounding his body tense. “Thank you.” He smiled and slid out the door of Harry’s apartment. Harry didn’t bother following because he hardly knew Louis and he didn’t want to make him angry or invade on Louis’ privacy.

He flopped down onto his couch, it smelt like Louis but then again it might just be him considering Louis smelt like him right now. This boy may just be the fucking death of him but he’ll just have to wait and see. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this chapter is the beginning of all my troubles trust me, i hope you like it though !! :)

Louis made his way down the apartment stairs, huffing and puffing, completely out of breath, his hands trembling.

“Fuck, why does this man live in the highest building in Loveland.” Louis whispered to himself, with a groan. Taking his time walking down the stairs, he really didn’t want to fall after the events of this morning but then again, he needed to get to school before second period started.

Wobbly, of course, Louis made it down the stairs and started his trek to school, a couple blocks away. He could feel the bandage soak with blood and slip down his face so he decided it was probably best to just take it off, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself with it on anyway. Dragging his feet on the cold cement, Louis can feel the soles of his shoes wear and the tip of rubber scrape off. They were old converse, he’s had them for ages. When he bought them, they were a bright, mustard colour but over the years, they’ve turned dull and boring, besides the small tears on both sides of each shoe, there wasn’t anything preventing the protection of Louis’ feet so he kept them, he’ll buy new ones eventually.

His breath was laboured and he was having a difficult time getting to his destination without falling flat on his face. He wishes he could just fall flat on his face but that’s obviously not realistic in this situation.

Once he got to his school, he opened the heavy door to be met with one of the two hall monitors. They are just fucking awful. They hate him for some odd reason, it might have to do with the fact that he’s gay but really who knows. They stopped him at the door, wordlessly, looking him up and down then letting him pass. He knows he’s late and they know that he knows so they didn’t have to tell him. He quickly stopped by his locker to grab his books before he went to class. He’s lucky his class is on the main floor so he’s free from stairs for a while longer. He was feeling dizzy, heading spinning, he opened the door to his room as his teacher was lecturing. She stops and looks at him as does the rest of the class.

“Ah, welcome to class, Tomlinson.” She said with a smile on her face, it wasn’t a kind smile, more of a wicked one, he was already embarrassed as it is, does he need this? He didn’t express his feelings those, he just hobbled to his desk near the back of the class, passing the students and hearing their snickers. Of course, this has to be the class he has with William, who is sitting back in his chair with his leg spread, arms crossed, what a piece of shit. William was the kind of guy that people loved, they love the big guys, with broad shoulders, they fawned over his blonde hair and blue eyes. He was popular in elementary school, he was popular in middle school and of course, he’s popular in high school, it's so stereotypical. He plays on the football team along with the rest of his “gang”.

Louis slumped into his chair and rested his head in his palms, he was exhausted and he knew his teacher didn’t care that much about him so he took this opportunity to rest before his next classes. He sat back in his chair and folded his body over himself, resting his head on his arms which he folded over the desk. He felt a slight tug on the back of his hair so he lifted his head to see what it was only to have it pushed back down and held there. 

He opened his eyes to an empty classroom, he must have slept through the bell. William laughed behind him, his hands roughly holding Louis’ head to the desk. God, can today get any worse for him. His head was aching and his eyes strained, trying to stay open as William’s hand was pushing in his temple forcing them shut. The hair on his arms stood up as he heard the door close and the lock click, where was the teacher when he needed her?

“Fuck, William! Don’t you think you’ve done enough today?” One of his dummy minions said from beside Louis. He slapped William’s arm, pushing him slightly, trying to get him to let go of Louis.

“Nah, mate. I mean, look at him, he loves this,” He rustles Louis’ hair holding his head down again. William snickers behind him and leans down slowly, putting his mouth next to Louis’ ear and whispering “Don’t you, sugar?” Louis opened his eyes to see William, face to face with him, probably not even 4 inches away.

“Get off me William, I’m so sick of your shit.” he shouted, trying to shake the stronger boy off his back but again, considering Louis’ size, that won't happen. William continued to hold Louis’ head to the table, the boys had no real intention here, it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing so this wouldn’t last long to them but it felt like hours for Louis, his head was still throbbing, the more he struggled the worse it got.

“I’m not gonna prolong this because I have to get to class but just so you know, continue to wear that shit, continue to get this shit.” William made his statement, letting Louis’ head go and sauntering out of the room, the rest of his friends doing the same, looking back at Louis as they do so. He laid there for a bit, knowing that the room wasn’t going to be occupied this period. He put his hands on either side of the desk, lifting himself up slowly.

“God.” He whispered silently to himself. He didn’t want to deal with this again, he was completely and entirely sick of them. Louis grabbed his bag and made his way out of the school, he was so tired and although he knew he would get in trouble for leaving, he decided that he didn’t care enough to stop himself. Pushing the door opened and walking straight out, he didn’t know where to go really but he couldn’t stay here, it would almost be like torture to him. He wasn’t being followed and nobody was shouting for him, thank god. He simply walked down the road, grabbing his headphones and Walkman out of his bag, grabbing his favourite Lana cassette, popping it in, bopping to the music made him feel so much better, his head still aching but he was at ease.

He wasn’t about to go home because he knew what would happen there if he did and he wouldn’t go to Harry’s house, considering he is a stranger. He had a few in change so he made his way to the convenience a couple blocks away from his school. He walked around the store for a while, looking at his options when finally he decided on the turkey and cheese sandwich in the fridge, picking the sandwich out and making his way to the front of the store to pay, he saw a head of curls crouching down in the aisle of chips, looking at the wide variety of potato chips offered. In shock, Louis quickly put his sandwich on the table and paid for it, walking out of the store but not before he could look back at the curly hair man to realize it wasn’t who he thought it was, why was he thinking about this stranger so much?

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and shoved his sandwich into his bag. By the time he got across the road, his cassette ended so he replayed it and made his way to the forest. His peace would be in his spot. Although being tired, he knew it would be better than going home. He continued the long trek to his spot on top of Loveland, still clad in Harry’s clothes, still clad with Harry in his head.

Once he got to the top of the hill in the forest, which happens to be almost a mile from where he was, an exhausted Louis slumped down against the tree nearing the edge of the drop, putting his bag on the ground and taking out his sandwich, has he even eaten yet? God, he felt hungry after that journey.

Moaning around his sandwich, Louis closed his eyes and just rested, he ate his sandwich in peace and quiet, hopefully, no one will disturb him. He decided that it was probably a good idea to take a nap, even if it was just a small one. His head was still throbbing and he was full from eating half of the sandwich. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, head lulling to the side, Louis fell asleep, small snores erupting the peace of the forest.

When he woke, it was dusk, the sun already set behind the city and the air foggy. The other half of his sandwich had been stolen, probably by a raccoon or another animal, he wasn’t mad about it though, free dinner for them. He packed his Walkman and headphones into his bag and started his journey back home after that. He probably napped for at least 5 hours. Louis was good a depression naps, it's his specialty for sure.

He felt a little bit more energized but his head still ached, something didn’t feel right but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He wanted to get home before dark though so he continued his journey but at a faster pace. Almost making a beeline down the road, he didn’t live far away from this area so he didn’t have to run. His footing a little shaky after he made it out of the forest finally his feet touching the pavement, he breathed out a sigh, he could see his house from here. Walking slowly, he made it to his house, taking his keys out of his bag and unlocking the door, he crept in very quietly, he didn’t want to wake his stepmother or father in case they were sleeping. Once he got into the house he closed the door behind himself and locked it, slipping out of his shoes and tiptoeing into his bedroom on the second level.

He stripped himself of his clothes and sauntered into the washroom attached to his room, he didn’t feel like showering, he was too tired for that so he went into the washroom to look at the wound on his head, still aching, but the wound was numb, it didn’t sting after he woke up from his nap which of course made him feel slightly better. He made quick of cleaning it up, putting gauze over it and wrapping it with bandage, wincing as he did so. He made his way out of the washroom and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of cotton sweatpants and a larger black jumper, he wanted to feel comfortable. He grabbed the clothes he took off, Harry’s clothes, and folded them neatly, placing them on top of his dresser as a reminder to eventually give them back to Harry if he ever saw him again.

“Finally.” He breathed out, falling back onto his bed, he was so exhausted, he grabbed a Bowie record and slipped it onto his record player, picking up the book he was currently reading,  _ The Thorn Birds _ , and sitting down on the edge of his bed, this was his peace. He opened the book to find himself lost, he was on chapter 8, it was just getting to the good part but Louis couldn't see it. He furrowed his eyebrows, sliding the drawer of his nightstand open and grabbing his glasses. He put them on but he was still lost. The words didn’t look like words, the numbers didn’t look like numbers, it was a jumbled mess of letters and numbers in Louis’ head and he was getting frustrated. Flustered, Louis tossed the book and his glasses onto his nightstand, turning his bedside light off and rolling over, he was just gonna sleep, he’ll be fine in the morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was like slightly late, i forgot to post it yesterday jzkbcksvksdh

Harry’s day was completely uneventful after the morning. Once Louis left, he sat on his couch, read, made lunch, sat on his couch some more, took a nap, worried about this stranger he didn’t even know, then he cooked supper.

After he finished his supper, things got a bit interesting. He really thought this tiny town in Colorado would be boring and quiet but it’s not like he thought. Coming from one of the busiest cities in America, Harry didn’t expect so much excitement. First with this teenager, named Louis, who is apparently gay, then got beat up for being gay, oh and a quick kiss with this gay stranger. Now, after supper he hears quite a bit of yelling from outside his window, he lived in the hub of Loveland, he didn’t move into the suburbs or anything like that, he moved right into the city so it wasn’t a stretch from his old life in San Fran. There were tall buildings, most of them older looking with round tops and fancy brick designs engraved in them, much like his old city. 

The lights never died, most people around here didn’t sleep until around 4 or 5 am. He was definitely one of them, he never liked to go to bed early. He wakes up early and goes to bed late, if any different, he feels he’s wasted the day. Waking up before the sun rose and going to bed after the sun set was something special to Harry. He’s done this ever since he was young, it was his thing. His mother hated it because that meant she also had to be awake that early but she let him be alone during the night.

Harry was exhaustingly bored, he wanted to see the city. He paced around his room for a few minutes trying to decide what to do, 

“Swimming, clubbing, Jogging again, or I could just go to sleep,” naming ideas off to himself, using his fingers to count them. “,maybe I’ll just go to a pub.” It wasn’t the move fun he could have but it was his best option as of right now to take his mind of the shit that went down the morning of. 

He decided to change into something more comfortable, something that he could maybe party in. He went into his closet, where all his nicer clothes stayed. He walked in and just stood there for a minute, contemplating what he wanted to wear.

“What will this little town surprise me with tonight? What can I wear so I at least look nice whilst I’m being surprised,”

He brushed his hand down the rack of clothes and pulled out a loose fitting black button down shirt that had a matching black and white plaid neck scarf to go with it “Ahh ! One of my favourites,”. After grabbing the shirt, he reached down to his pants shelf and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans. This is an outfit that’s probably easiest to move around in, Harry was hoping to be moving around a lot. He opened the drawer in the dresser he placed in the back of his closet and picked out a black choker with a gold necklace attachment and briefs from the drawer beside the other. He held all his clothes in one hand and made his way out of the closet to set the clothes he picked onto the end of his bed. He made quick of stripping his clothes off but he replaced them slowly, he thought about how Louis still has his clothes, maybe he’s even still wearing them.

“I hope there isn’t blood stains on that knit, it was definitely on of my favourite knits.” he thought to himself.

He slipped his arms through the sleeves of the shirt and buttoned it up, leaving the top 2 buttons undone, showing off the tattoos he had on his chest. He then slipped into his clean briefs and the skinny jeans, holding them up with a black belt with a silver trim. The belt was a bit big on him considering his waist was relatively slim, he tightened it to the tightest it would go and left it to dangle in front of him, it was a fabric belt so it didn’t look awful. He tucked the front of the shirt into his pants so that the back would be longer than the front then wrapping the scarf around his neck along with the choker necklace. He felt good, this was one of his favourite outfits, it made him look sexy but it was also extremely comfortable.

After he was completely done looking at himself in the full length mirror, he went into the bathroom to fix up his hair and brush his teeth. Spritzing on some cologne before he left, Harry sprays L’homme L’intense eau de Parfum, on his neck and abdomen, he loves the scent of this cologne. It’s masculine but also feminine and it makes him feel great.

After he was done getting ready, he turned the light off in his bedroom and shut the door quietly, grabbing a pair of black boots and a brown pea coat from the closet, he slipped into both, grabbing his wallet and keys and leaving his apartment.  

Harry was just trying to have a good time tonight, his day was pretty stressful and maybe cutting loose would be good, besides, he hasn’t gotten the chance to explore the city yet so there shouldn’t be any harm in it.

He sauntered down the stairs of his apartment building and made his way to Charley’s pub, down the road. Watching the city go by as he walked slowly to the pub was calming but Harry really wanted to party.

Once Harry got into the pub, he sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, he didn’t want anything too strong as he wasn’t planning on getting overly drunk tonight. Considering it was about midnight, he didn’t want to get kicked out drunk when they close.

He was sipping his beer, watching the game on the television placed on top of the rack of alcohol when he felt a bump on his back, it was more like a brush than it was a bump, actually, he didn’t really care, it was late and the pub was crowded with drunken men and women but something told him to turn around, so inevitably he did. 

He turned his head to see a man, probably about 30, dark brown scruff on his face and neck, he looked to be about the same height as Harry maybe a couple inches taller than him. He was holding a beer, the same as Harry's, and he was buff. Harry definitely wasn’t drooling over him, of course not.

The man looked down at Harry who was staring up at him, considering he was still sitting in the chair at the bar. It looked as though his legs were poured into his light wash jeans. They fit so well, and if Harry were to say that he didn’t want to run his hands down his calves and get kicked in the fucking stomach by those legs he would be lying. Paired with his jeans, the man was wearing a dress top, untucked with a black blazer on top.  _ He dressed well _ , Harry thought to himself.  

“Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna ask me for my name?” The man spoke up, breaking him out of his sort of trance.

“Oh! Right well, uhm, your name?” Harry shook his head, a geeky smile plastered to his face when the man took his hand out of his blazer pocket and grabbed his shoulder, in a buddy kind of way, sad.

“M’names Anthony. Yours?” Anthony, Harry thought, how can I say the name Anthony during sex and make it sound hot. Jesus, Harry stop thinking like this. He was having an internal conversation with himself, he really didn’t want to scare this man away, he’s probably getting laid tonight.

“Harry.” He said with a small smile.

“Well Harry, you’ve been sitting here for about 45 minutes, just watching the game, you wanna do something?” He took the seat next to Harry, still with his hand on his shoulder.

“I'm pretty new in town, actually just moved here, maybe you can show me round downtown?” Harry said with a sly smile on his face.

“Yea, mate, let’s get outta here then.”

They left the bar about an hour ago, still wondering around the city. Anthony had his arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulders, they were drunk, obviously. Anthony had shown his so much of the city already, and it’s only been an hour, Loveland is pretty small. They were in the middle of downtown now, there was a fountain in the middle of the brick square and they were sitting on the edge of it, feeling the cold breeze from the water and the November air.

“So, Harry, I live just around the corner from here, do you wanna come over?” Anthony looked Harry in the eyes, of course he wanted to go over, but he doesn’t know if he should. He thinks about it for a bit, he could definitely go for some “cutting loose” right now, he was stressed all day so it would help, but then again, he doesn’t know this man and he’s in a new city, it could be dangerous.  

“Hell yeah, I do!” Harry wasn’t good at making rational decisions. Anthony smiled though, he was okay with Harry’s irrationality.

Once they arrived at Anthony’s apartment, things definitely got heated, as expected. Anthony was taller than Harry, not by much, but by enough. As soon as they got in the door, Anthony pushed Harry up against it, stripping his coat off before the door was even shut. Their mouths were all over each other. Harrys snaked his hands to the sides of Anthony’s face, pulling him in to make their kiss more heated, more passionate. Once Harry’s coat was off, Anthony made quick work with stripping the rest of his clothes off, leaving only the scarf and chokers around his neck. 

Harry was completely naked, standing in a stranger’s apartment whilst the stranger was completely clothed. Hmm.

“Get naked.” Harry demanded once he realized. He grabbed the hem of this dress shirt and started to unbutton it. Fliting his hands between Anthony’s suns kissed skin and the fabric of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders roughly, trying to get him naked quicker.

Whilst Harry was stripping him of his clothes, Anthony was working down his neck, kissing and sucking bruises into his skin. Once Harry got his belt undone and his pants unbuttoned, he stopped and let Anthony do the rest. Once they were both naked, Harry went to undo the scarf that was still tied around his neck but Anthony stopped him.

“No, leave that, we’ll need it for later.” He whispered, smirking and grabbing Harry by the scarf and leading him into his bedroom. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Anthony grabbed Harry by the waist and pushed him down onto the bed. 

“Who knew Loveland produced fine quality silk.” Harry chuckled running his hands down the sheets, feeling the silk underneath his touch, another one of Harry’s favourites, silk. Anthony just laughed at that, hovering his entire body over Harry’s.

“Made just in time for you, baby.” He whispered quietly into Harry’s ear, lightly licking his earlobe, taking both of Harry’s hands and extending them above his head, then removing the scarf from his neck and tying it lightly around his wrists to keep him sat there. 

“Don’t move,” Anthony had such a sexy voice, Harry felt like a god right now. Anthony licked his way down Harry’s body, starting with his neck, he kissed down to his nipples, stopping there for a bit to play with them gently, then proceeding down Harry’s abdomen, kissing his v-line. All while Harry is laid on the bed, whimper quietly with his arms pushed above his head so he couldn’t move. 

“Anthony, please.” He was being teased by a stranger. Again with the strangers. Anthony continued his way down Harry’s body, but skipping over the part Harry wanted him the most at. He sucked on the inner of Harry’s pasty thighs and kissed over the top of this thighs. Finally making it to the place that was dying for attention. Anthony took hold of Harry’s cock with one hand and used his free hand to hold his hips down. 

He licked the tip softly leaving Harry even more of a breathless mess. He eventually started to suck Harry into his mouth, gently. Harry was bucking his hips up, his hands slowly making their way down because when you had Anthony on you, how could you keep still. Anthony eventually noticed, pushing Harry’s arms up and hands back to where he had placed them before.

“Don’t move, baby.” Anthony warned, Harry just nodded his head in acknowledgement. He wouldn’t move. 

This continued, Harry whimpering as Anthony bopped his head up and down on his cock, then he fingered Harry open, slowly though, he didn’t want to rush Harry in any way. Harry was being good about keeping his hands above his head now, he just wanted Anthony inside him, he couldn’t wait much longer. 

Once Anthony was done opening him up, he quickly got off the bed and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a condom and lube from the top drawer, slipping the condom on and spreading the lube onto his cock, smearing the rest over Harry’s hole then slowly sliding in.  

“Hurry, please.” Harry begged, he needed Anthony to get this over with. So, he did. He pushed himself all the way in and didn’t ask Harry if he was okay. He made things rough. He quickened the pace of his thrusts and griped Harry’s neck. Making Harry gasp, losing his breath. 

“Anthony” Harry whispered, Anthony went harder, he sped up, his thrusts getting rougher and sloppier. Still holding on to Harry’s neck, Anthony eventually came into the condom, a loud shout escaping his once sealed lips. He let himself catch his breath, sliding out of Harry and flopping down on the bed next to him. Harry was still hard, slightly angry, he loosened the scarf from around his wrists and went to the bathroom to finish himself off. Anthony wasn’t going to. 

“Small town people really do only care for themselves.” He said leaving the bathroom and collecting his clothes once he noticed that Anthony had fallen asleep under the covers in bed. 

He dressed before leaving Anthony’s apartment, slamming the door behind himself, shaking his head. That was shitty sex.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jeez i felt so awkward writing that smut scene, i had no idea how to end it so if its terrible pls let me know and ill fix it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! sorry i forgot to post last week, i was suppeeeer busy and i didnt get a chance to finish chapter 6
> 
> hope you like it !!!

Waking up in a groggy state, struggling to open his eyes or keep his head up, Louis pulled the blanket back over his head to stop the light from outside from hitting his eyelids. He feels so sensitive.

 

“Fuck! I hate this.” Louis groaned, he wasn’t trying to be dramatic, it's just natural for him. He knew that since the sun was rising, it was time for school and although the pain in his head is raging and telling him not to go, he has too. He swung the blanket off his body and to the side of the bed and slowly crawled out of his bed, hearing all of his bones creak and his joints pop. When his feet finally touched the floor, he decided it was probably then a good idea to open his eyes, so, that’s what he did. Rubbing them first, Louis slowly opened his eyes, seeing clouds of white behind his eyelids.

 

“Ugh.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes again, this time harder and maybe a tear or two slipping out. He opened his eyes again, looking down at his palms. Why were they blurry? He started to move his hand, shaking it lightly and curling his fingers over to see if he could focus on them better. He couldn’t.

 

“What the fuck..?” He whispered under his breath, he wasn’t wearing his glasses, it had to be because he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses, putting them on then looking back down at his hands. He still couldn’t see.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” He started scattering around his room, maybe if he put his contacts in he would be fine, he’s gonna be fine.

 

Steadily walking to the bathroom, grabbing the walls of his room for support, he was determined to fix this silly little problem he was having. He pulled the drawer of his bathroom dresser open, taking the small glass bottle out and opening it. These were his standard prescription contacts, they should do the trick.

 

He pulled the right contact out of the bottle, placing it on his finger then into his eye, he repeated this with the left contact and blinked a few times to set them into his eyes. Nervous, he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, he was a blur, his toothbrush was a blur, and the bottle of toothpaste on the counter was a blur. Everything was a blur.

 

“Is this what happens before you die…? He thought to himself, actually, he said to himself. He was scared, no, he was terrified. The more he thought about it the less dramatic it seemed, his eyes cleared up slightly since he woke up and the contacts did help a bit, not much but still a little bit, he just panicked. He can see everything almost perfectly, it’s just slightly blurred. It’s almost like seeing out a foggy but not so foggy window.

He decided that he was fine, brushing off the panic, and getting ready for school. He walked back into his room and over to his dresser to pull out clean clothes. He wasn’t feeling too well so he decided to go with something comfy and basic. He opened the top drawer and pulled out an oversized grey sweater that was slightly frayed at the bottom, this was his comfiest sweater by far, and he loved it so much.

 

Next, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of high waisted, light wash, flared jeans, along with some black briefs. He was so tired, so he worked slowly at changing, pulling his sweater off slowly and his sweatpants off achingly slow, much too tired to make an effort. He slipped the sweater over his head and threw his arms through the sleeves. Louis’ small, incredibly small, so the sweater hung off his body in a way that made it look like he was swimming in it. He then slid both his legs through the tight jeans, pulling them up over his bum and fastening them around his waist.

 

“I am exhausted and it’s not even 7 am.” Louis sighed to himself, walking back into the bathroom to do his morning routine of brushing his death with cinnamon flavoured toothpaste, freshening up because he doesn’t have time to shower, spraying some perfume on (Louis hates the manly smell of cologne so he uses perfume.) Then making his way downstairs to have some coffee.

 

Louis usually goes to the hill every morning when he wakes up to watch the sunrise over Loveland but he didn’t have time today, the panic state he woke up in this morning left little time to even eat breakfast. He put some bread in the toaster and filled the coffee maker with the needed ingredients. While his coffee was being made for him, he buttered and ate his toast, making quick work of everything. After burning himself of the pot of coffee, he poured it into his travel mug, making it up with some cream and some sugar and then leaving the house.

By this time it was about 7:30 am, school starts at 8:15 so he has time to take a leisurely walk but he shouldn’t stop at the hill.

 

Once Louis got to the end of his street, his head started to ache, he gets headaches often because of his need for glasses but he was used to that, although this pain was different, it wasn’t even in the same spot of his head that he usually gets headaches in.

 

He threw his head into the palm of his left hand, the other holding his coffee, “Fuck, this is awful.” He shouted, being the only one awake in a neighborhood of old people and people that didn’t need to wake up before 9am. Well, at least he thought he was alone in the neighbourhood, but less than a minute later, he hears footsteps behind him. Again with the fucking footsteps. He know exactly who it is, even after only hearing those footsteps 2 times before this, they have their own sound, kind of like a voice has its own sound, nobody has the same voice, nobody has the same footsteps.

 

He turned around slowly, lifting his head out of his palm first, of course. He saw Harry. Why the fuck was Harry awake this early, AGAIN?

 

“Louis!” Harry called out, obviously noticing that Louis had seen him. He wasn’t headed in the same direction but it didn’t matter that much, he can go this way now.

 

“Hi, Harry.” Louis was shy, but he was coherent. The last time Harry saw him, he was a complete mess, he also had his clothes still.

 

“How are you feeling?” Harry reached out to touch Louis’ shoulder but he flinched away, he didn’t want Harry to touch him and risk the possibility of someone seeing him, he was hurting enough already and he didn’t need someone to come up to him, call him a fag and push him around.

 

“I’m feeling much better. Still got a headache though.” Louis chuckled out, deciding not to tell Harry about his vision problems. He stepped closer to Harry, just to be friendly, also because he couldn’t really see him that well.

 

“That’s good! You were hit pretty hard, so I’m surprised,” He laughed, “Are you headed to school right now?” Harry asked, concerned about the bullies that he found Louis with the day before.

Louis just nodded his response, he really did not want to go to school but he knows he should, he missed school yesterday.

 

“Let me walk you,” Harry gestured, putting his hand around Louis’ waist, chauffeuring him forward. Louis wouldn’t have that though, he was afraid of being seen.

 

“Oh, no, I’ll be alright,” Louis wiggled out of his grip, walking beside him instead. Harry looked down at Louis, Louis looking up at him. “, really, thank you though.” Louis just smiled, walking about five steps when he heard Harry slowly following behind him.

 

“Look, Louis,” Harry said sternly, but not in a way that would make Louis feel uncomfortable. “, I know that you don’t want to be seen with me, after what happened yesterday but Louis, you hit your head really hard, and I know you said you’re okay, but you don’t look it.” Harry had worry in his eyes, he was scared for Louis. He didn’t want him to get hurt.

 

Louis sighed, he didn’t have anything to say to Harry, he hardly knew this man, but the way he was looking out for Louis was hard to look past. “Okay, you can walk me to school.” He was going to protest but he didn’t have to energy and he didn’t want to scare him away. But then again, by the looks of it, there probably isn’t anything that will scare this man away.

Harry put his arm back around Louis’ waist, just as security, and they continued to walk in the direction of Louis’ school. So far so good. They didn’t talk the entire way there, they just walked in a comfortable silence.

 

As they approached the school, Louis slowly retracted himself from Harry, pulling Harry’s arm out from around his waist and walking a tad bit farther away from him. When he looked over at Harry, he didn’t look hurt, he looked fine, a forgiving and understanding face.

 

“This is it.” Louis said, stopping about 10 ft from the front gate entrance of his school, he turned to Harry and smiled lightly at him. He smiled back and bid his goodbyes. That was simple, Louis expected Harry to want to walk him all the way to his locker too. He watched Harry begin to jog off. Smiling to himself. There was something special about Harry that Louis felt, he really felt it, but he wouldn’t think about it.

 

He shook his head a bit and walked into his school. There were stares, that wasn’t unusual. He made his way to his locker, packing his coat into it and pulling out his needed books, shoving them into his bag. Nothing was happening. Nobody has said anything to him, there were no snickers coming from behind him. It felt like the world was silent. Maybe that was just in his head though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i know Harry seems super clingy but i lowkey have the fattest crush on him   
> what do you think is gonna happen to Louis? Its super dramatic the anticipation is killing me   
> Do you think Harry is being too pushy considering they just met or ??? Lemme know !!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, an early update this time :))) hope you enjoy !!!

Once Louis got to class, he felt strange, there was chatter around him but there was nothing at him. William sat at his desk behind Louis silently. Louis felt out of place like he wasn’t even in the same universe he was in yesterday.

“Hey, babe.” Louis looked to his right to see Niall, his best friend, sit down at the desk next to him, okay, that wasn't weird Niall always sat next to him.

“Is there something going on today?” Louis asked, he was genuinely confused. He wasn’t upset of course, he loved that no one was shouting slurs at him or slapping his shoulders. He turned to Niall, confusion written on his face.

“Huh? No, not that I know of. A lot of people are talking about you though, if that’s what you mean.” Niall said, non-chillingly. There was still about 15 minutes of free time before the bell rang so they had time to talk, Louis had time to get his answers.

“What? What are you talking about? What are they talking about?” Louis was beyond confused at this point, there was so much going on and he had no idea.

“Apparently,” Niall started, turning to Louis so he could speak expressively with his hands, something Niall does often. “, you came to school with a man today? Everyone was talking about how hot he was. At first, they thought he was a new teacher and you were showing him around the courtyard but he ran off so they ruled that out of the question. Anyway, people are intimidated by him. You should definitely keep him around.” Niall chuckled out the rest of his answer. Louis’ eyes widened.

“Harry…” Louis said quietly to himself. This is exactly why he didn’t want Harry to walk him to school. He knew that people would see, he knew that people would find out eventually. The way that Harry held him against his body whilst they walked, or the way that Harry insisted he walked Louis to school, god, why was Louis so stupid to believe that no one would see?

“What?” Niall looked more confused than Louis from a few minutes ago, “His name is Harry..?” Niall was very confused. You see, Niall, our dear friend, knows that Louis is gay, Louis had told him years ago. Not actually, he only told Niall last Christmas eve because that’s Louis’ birthday and you aren’t allowed to be mad at someone on their birthday, it’s a rule in their friend group. He knew that Louis was gay and he was completely accepting of it, he never gave Louis a hard time about it and anytime anything relatively bad came about, Niall was there to comfort Louis, of course, Liam was as well, in case Niall wasn’t around. They both took care of Louis.

Louis looked over at Niall with pity in his eyes, he felt bad for not telling Niall but he was so upset yesterday, he couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone. “Wanna ditch?” Louis asked. Niall didn’t say anything, he just grabbed his bag, swung it around his arm then grabbed Louis’ (Niall had a thing for carrying Louis’ stuff, it was weird but Louis didn’t complain.) and walked out. Again, nobody gave Louis a hard time, they didn’t say anything to him when he left and nobody said anything to him in the hall. He’s not sure if he should be worried or not.

Once they got out of the room, they headed to the bathroom to make a quick stop. Louis was getting nervous because he was afraid to tell Niall about the man he met, and he was scared to tell Niall about his eyes, and what William did to him. Niall opened the door to the bathroom for Louis so he could walk in, he made his way over to the sink with the mirror above it and looked at himself for a few minutes, spraying some water on his face to shock the nerves out of him.

“Let’s get Liam, quick before the bell rings.” Louis suggested, he didn’t want to have to say it twice so he thought he might as well tell them at the same time. Once they got out of the bathroom, they headed to the third floor, where Liam had homeroom.

They didn’t want to enter the class and make any kind of chaos so they simply knocked on the window that was conveniently in front of where Liam was sitting. He turned his head as soon as he heard the knocking and saw his two best friends, obviously delighted and oddly ready to skip, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. They really were lucky that class hadn’t actually started yet and there were no teachers in the rooms yet, most of them drinking coffee and stupidly talking in the teacher's’ lounge.

It was extremely cold out today, cloudy and cold and probably going to snow but Louis really didn’t want to be at school, and after the events of yesterday, he doesn’t care what his stepmother says. Once the three boys made it out of school successfully so they started their walk down the road.

“What’s this about, Louis?” Liam was confused, Niall was confused, and frankly, Louis was confused himself. Why did he do this? He really shouldn’t tell them what happened. They are going to go crazy, what if they make him go to the hospital?

“I need to talk to you guys, but you have to promise not to freak out or anything like that, please.” Louis was kind of desperate when it came to things like this, he was scared to tell them in case they do something he doesn’t like or make an irrational decision.

“Louis’ got a husband, Liam, he’s finally getting married!” Niall shouted, laughing and grabbing Louis’ shoulders roughly. Louis winced loudly, shaking Niall off him watching Liam’s eyes go wide, his mouth turning up into a smile, wider than he’s seen in a couple weeks, laughing loudly and dipping his head back. Louis just shook his head and laughed, there were scrapes and bruises on his shoulders so when Niall grabbed him, it hurt but he’s not a baby.

“No, no, no, I do not have a husband, Niall!” All the boys laughing at this point. Louis had closed his eyes and thrown his head back, much like Liam did, except he was scared to open his eyes. He knew what it would look like when he opened them and he was afraid of that, there was only a split second he could keep his eyes closed before it got weird and he would have to open them back up so he took his chances and did it. His eyes were fine, he was just paranoid.

“Okay, please, tell me why you pulled me out of class?” Liam asked, he was still laughing.

“Let’s go to The Coffee Tree, I’ll tell you then.” Louis directed them to the café, he picked that one because it was close to his school but it wasn’t the one where all the teachers went when they had spare. Both of the boys nodded and continued to follow Louis to the café. That was kind of their place, the three of them always went there after school, before school, during school, in the evening, and they were basically regulars there because of how often they went. They took really good care of Louis, whenever he was having any kind of trouble at home, they would pull him out right away and take him to The Coffee Tree.

“Here you are, good sir.” Liam jokingly said as he opened the door for Louis but Louis changed his mind about going in once the saw who was in there. Why is Harry following him everywhere he goes Louis turned around quickly but a confused Niall pushed him through the door, forcing him into the café.

“Just sit.” Niall whispered to Louis, pointing to the open booth near the back of the café. Liam sat with Louis whilst Niall got their coffee for them. Louis took a simple French vanilla, Liam took a black coffee with 1 sugar and Niall, for himself, took a hot chocolate, because it was cold out.

Louis was sitting in the booth, shaking his leg, facing away from where Harry was sitting in the café, trying his best not to be noticed by the man. Obviously, he wasn’t lucky when it came to avoiding Harry, he probably saw him when he came in the door. Liam didn’t appreciate Louis not paying attention to him, especially considering he pulled him out of class for this.

“Louis, what’s wrong? Why are you so anxious?” Liam understood there was something wrong but he was still a little bit upset. Louis looked up at him just as he sees Harry stand up from his seat, tuck his chair in and start to make his way over to Louis.

“Sorry, Li.” Louis looked up at Liam, then turned to face the outside of the booth just as Harry arrived.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry was still wearing his jogging fit, but considering the fact that he probably kept jogging after he left Louis, he’s sweaty, and hot. Ugh, Louis was far too attracted to this man. Liam looked over at Louis, even more confused than he was before, and Niall, who was still waiting for their coffee to be made, looked just as confused but Louis could literally see his thought process on his face, tying together the rumours he heard this morning and this tall man, standing in front of Louis, blocking Louis from Niall’s sight completely. “, We just keep running into each other.” Harry continued, even though he really didn’t have to.

“Oh, Harry, hey,” Louis said awkwardly, he could feel all three sets of eyes on him at this point, “, yea, I guess we do.” He chuckled lightly.

“Who is this?” Liam whispered, not really doing anything to hide the fact that he asked Louis who this man was, right in front of the man's face. Louis looked up, his eyes were still foggy, they weren’t getting better but now he felt like they were getting worse with the anxiety that was clouding his mind.

“Um, well, I was gonna get to that but considering he’s already here,” Louis said, turning to Harry, “, do you want to introduce yourself to my friends?” He continued awkwardly as soon as Niall came with the coffees.

Harry looked down at Louis, asking him if he could sit without actually saying anything, Louis just nodded and scooted over in the booth, making room for him. Niall sat down beside Liam and they both looked at Louis and Harry, kind of star struck but not really at the same time, it was more of a shock considering the fact that Louis never talks to anyone but them.

“Erm. Well, I’m Harry. I just met Louis so it's no big deal.” Harry said, nervously. Looking at Louis after he did so to see if it was okay. Louis really did not want this to happen.

“Well, mate, I'm Liam, and this is Niall, here.” Liam said, pointing to Niall with a small nudge. They both smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Liam kind of acted like Louis’ older brother even though they were both 17, Niall included.

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Harry stated simply, looking back over to Louis again. All three of them were looking at Louis like it was his responsibility to have this situation under control. He was definitely on the verge of an anxiety attack. He was feeling light-headed but he wasn’t going to say anything, he was trying to keep things calm but if he said he was sick Liam and Niall would freak, and he didn’t know what Harry would do, to be honest. Louis just coughed, trying to make things less awkward, he looked over at Harry hoping that he would take a hint and leave. To Louis’ surprise, it worked.

“Well, boys, I should probably get going, got a job interview in an hour.” Harry stated after pumping his fist lightly as a goodbye. Louis sighed, so relieved.

“Erm. Lou, what was that?” Niall asked, “Was that the guy everyone is talking about?” He continued. Louis totally forgot about what Niall had told him this morning. Once he realized that it was, Harry was the guy everyone was talking about, his face went red from heat. He was blushing so hard he had to put his face down to hide his embarrassment

Laughing in the seat across from him, Liam and Niall were spot on and they probably knew what Louis was about to tell them. Once they finally shut up, Louis told them everything that had happened the day before, starting with how they met, he’s never told them about his spot, so this was the first thing he had to overcome. He then proceeded to tell them about how Harry kissed him and how William pushed him and Harry took him back to his apartment, he told them everything.

Finally, Louis was finished, he’s surprised he got through that without losing his breath or crying. His eyes were foggy with tears though, he thought he might cry but Louis has got good at holding his tears back. Liam and Niall were surprised, that was a lot to happen in just one day. It was an overwhelming amount of information for them. They both gave Louis sympathetic looks and crowded him into the seat, each on either side of him.

They comforted Louis, who was visibly upset, still not crying though.

“So, Harry basically saved you?” Niall chuckled out softly, A serious yet unserious question.

“Yea, I guess he did.” Louis answered.

“He’s like Superman, tall, hot, older, man Lou, you got the real deal right here.” Liam said laughing, mocking Louis. Louis just slapped his chest, laughing right along with him. Niall grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled him into his body to hug him from behind. Louis really loved his friends, they were one of the only good things in this shitty town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgomgomg why do Harry and Louis keep running into each other ??? ughhh this fic is making me angsty 
> 
> let me know what you guys think !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo sorry this is late, school has been insanely hectic with winter break coming up and exams so i havent had time to write BUT this chapter is juicy so i hope that makes up for it 
> 
> Also, i put up a new fic, i wont be updating that one as often as this one but i will not abandon it !! you should check it out :)))) here's a link https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003575/chapters/29734860  
> ps. its a kid fic

Louis’ friends were supportive and understanding when it came to situations that involved bullies and whatnot but this really surprised them. Niall, being much softer than Liam, continuously asked Louis if he was okay for the rest of the day they spent together, he would hold onto Louis’ shoulder to make sure he was okay, and although Louis appreciated Niall and what he was doing for him, he didn’t need it.

Liam, oh Louis’ sweet sweet Liam, almost forced Louis to go to the hospital, he knew that he should go but he couldn’t afford it and he didn’t want bug his father about money right now. He’ll be fine.

They eventually left The Coffee Tree and walked around town for a while.

“Hey, Lou?” Niall asked, he turned to Louis as they were walking down the street, “Can you show us that spot you were talking about?” Louis stopped walking when he was asked this. He turned to Niall, confusion written all over his face, he didn’t think they would ask to see the spot, he thought that they would just let that bit go, for Louis’ sake.

“Erm, um, I don’t know, Ni.” He confessed, he really didn’t want to show them but then again. Maybe he should. He told them how special it was to him, he would feel weird if he didn’t.

“C’mon, Lou. Please.” He begged. It was a soft beg, they really wanted to see it. Louis turned to Liam then back to Niall.

“I guess.” He shrugged, he brushed it off as if it was nothing but really, this was huge for him. He directed the boys in the direction of the forest in which his spot was. There were a lot of forests in Loveland so Louis picked the least visited one to house his spot, the one that looked over the city at the horizon.

“Come on.” He said, waving his hand forward.

They walked, and walked, and walked until they finally made it to their destination. The hill in the forest took them about 10 minutes to walk up and man, Niall definitely thought this was worth it. 

The view from Louis’ spot is beautiful. It looked over the entire town like a movie. They were in a movie. The sun was high in the sky, casting light through the thick clouds filled with snow, ready to release it at any point. They could see every apartment building skim the horizon with the lavish penthouses and the small flats that filled the ground. All the people walking around uptown looked small. Louis felt big up here. That’s why it’s his spot. He felt big and he felt beautiful.

“Lou…” Liam dragged out softly, “This is beautiful.” He was in awe, looked around at more than just the view. Trees filled the land, leaving only room for Louis’ quilt and radio in the mornings.

“I usually have that pink quilt and my radio here. I come before school every morning.” Louis said, flustered a bit, sitting down against the tree he napped on the day before. He was tired from all the walking he’s done and his head was starting to hurt. He closed his eyes slowly, resting his head on the trunk of the tree.

“Hey, Lou? Are you Okay?” Liam asked, kneeling down next to where Louis had sat down, placing his hand on his shoulder to just see.

“Yea, my head just hurts so much, Liam.” Louis said, keeping his eyes closed, reaching out to place his hand on Liam’s knee.

“Do you need anything? I have a water bottle in my bag, do you need some water?” He asked, getting worried about Louis’ health. Niall came over to see what was going on after he got snapped out of his horizon trance. Louis just nodded his head, he was dehydrated. Liam ran over to his bag, on the tree near the entrance of Louis’ spot, grabbing his water battle and running back over, opening it and handing it to Louis. He took a small sip and practically threw up. Liam and Niall looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

“Louis, I think you should go to the hospital…” Niall said, whispering to Liam to call his mum and tell her to meet up at the entrance of Loveland woods forest, near the church. Liam got up quickly and did what Niall told him to.

“No, no, I don’t want to go to the hospital, please, Niall,” Louis begged, “I’m okay, really, I can stand up, open my eyes, I’m okay, I promise, just please no hospital.” Louis continued, grabbing Niall’s shoulder and hoisting himself up, falling right back down afterwards.

“Lou, we’re taking you to the hospital, can you just stand for me so Liam and I can get you to the entrance, and Liam’s mum will take you so you won’t have to worry about your stepmom,” Niall said with sympathy. He felt utterly bad for Louis. This must be so horrible for him.

Although Louis didn’t want to, he stood for Niall and Liam so they could grab him around his waist and haul him down to the edge of the forest, where they met Liam’s mum.

The two boys hoisted Louis into the car and buckled him in to make sure he was secure so he didn’t get hurt if Liam’s mum drove in a manic way. Niall ran around to the side of the truck and hoped in beside Louis and Liam got in the passenger seat. Liam’s mum didn’t say anything when they got into the car. She just drove off and made her way to the nearest hospital, swerving between cars and speeding through the quiet streets. Niall held Louis’ hand and squished him against the door to make sure he stayed put, he was still unconscious.

Once they finally made it to the hospital, Liam made quick work of getting Louis out of the car and carrying him into the emergency room, staff flooded Liam, trying to get Louis away from him and onto a hospital bed.

“What happened? What’s wrong with him?” One of the nurses asked, looking up at Liam in hopes that he has answers, he doesn’t. All he can do is shake his head.

“He hit his head yesterday, and he just passed out,” Niall said with panic, they were scared, they had no idea what happened to Louis, and they just wanted to make sure he was okay.

The nurses rushed Louis to the ER and left Liam and Niall waiting outside the “DO NOT ENTER” doors. Hopeless, they sauntered back to the front of the hospital where the waiting room was and decided they wouldn’t leave until Louis was stable and awake.

“Liam, this is terrifying,” Niall said sadly, looking over at Liam with creased eyes and a sad expression. Liam didn’t say anything in response, he just put his arm around Niall’s shoulders and rubbed small circles into his skin in a reassuring manner.

The boys waited, and waited, and waited until a doctor finally came out of the ER to tell the boys what was going on.

“Hi, boys. I’m Dr. Kelly, you must be Liam and Niall? Yes?” She looked at both of the boys and they nodded, insanely nervous.

“Louis is fine,” The boys breathed a sigh of relief. “, there is a problem though. One of you said he hit his head yesterday, right?” The doctor asked, looking both of them solely.

“Yes, he told us that someone was holding him up and when they dropped him, he hit his head on the ground twice, that’s all he told us.” Niall said, his voice shaking with anticipation.

“Right, well, we looked into that, Louis has a mild to moderate TBI, Traumatic Brain Injury. We are going to have to run some tests on him, take his blood pressure, draw some blood, we will also have to do an MRI and a CAT scan to make sure our conclusion is right. We know he has some sort of head trauma from his eyes, they are unresponsive and his pupils are different sizes. Louis is partially blind in both of his eyes. Has he told you about any problems with his vision, has he had trouble reading or writing?” The doctor asked, in a manner that seems too calm

The boys just stared at the doctor, shock written all over their faces. They were stuck, they couldn’t even blink. In the matter of a day, their best friend changed so much. They needed to give the doctor an answer so she could go back to Louis and make sure he is okay and what not.

“He didn’t tell us anything.” Liam said, still shocked but coherent at least.

“Okay, thank you, boys, I’m going to run those tests on Louis while he's still sleeping and stable, I’ll be back to let you know how he is in a bit.” She smiled sadly and walked off, she is probably used to giving this information to people but she still felt sad for them, it’s tough.

Liam and Niall looked over to each other once the doctor was out of sight and just exploded into tears, they hugged each other, still standing in the middle of the hall in the hospital, absolutely destroyed by the information they had just received.

“He’s gonna be okay, Ni. I’m sure of it.” Liam whispered, hugging Niall tighter than before, rubbing his hand up and down his back, crying as well.

\---------

They two boys had been waiting in the hospital for hours, they had both called their mums to tell them what happened and where they were, they didn’t bother telling Louis’ parents because they know they won’t care or something back would come out of it.

The boys were sitting in the waiting room, nervous but trying to make conversation to keep their mind off of what they were there for. Niall sitting with his legs draped over Liam’s thighs when they doctor finally came out again to talk to them. They both stood up quickly and ran over to the doctor.

“How is he?” Liam pressed.

“He’s okay, he’s awake and he wants to see you guys so I’ll take you to his room and you can talk to him for a while.” The doctor smiled, pointing in the direction of Louis’ room for the boys to follow.

He wasn’t in the ER anymore which was good of course but he was on the first floor, which means he could be sent back at any time, they will probably move him before night rolls around.

Niall and Liam peeked into the room just to make sure they didn’t startle him or anything.

“I’ll leave you to it.” The doctor said lightly behind them.

“Hey, Lou.” Liam said, walking into the room, seeing Louis hurt him. His skin contrast against the blue and white bed sheets made him look pale and sick, his skin almost looked grey. He turned his head slowly to see who was at the door, he could tell from the voice but he didn’t feel his best and he can never be too sure. Although he went to look, he couldn’t really see. His vision is blurry and cloudy, the combination making it even more difficult to see than the night before. There was bandage wrapped around his head, probably from the injury he obtained when he was dropped. His cheeks were sunken in slightly and the bags under his eyes were pronounced. His clothes were folded in a pile and sat neatly on the window sill, leaving two open chairs, one for Niall and one for Liam.

“How are you, babe?” Niall said, coming closer to Louis and taking a seat next to him, he knew that it made Louis nervous when people stood around him.

“I’ve been better, to be honest,” He chuckled lightly, looking over to Niall. “, What time is it?” Louis asked.

“It’s 5:30”

Silence

Louis hadn’t realized the time, the last time he checked the time was in the forest before he passed out and it was 11 then. It had been way too long.

“Are you serious?” He was shocked.

“Yea, Lou, you’ve been in the hospital for about 5 and a half hours.” Niall sadly.

“I can’t pay for this, I can’t stay overnight, Liam, pass me my clothes.” Louis was frantic, he shouldn’t

be moving this fast, he shouldn’t be moving, period. He flipped the blanket off his body and made his way to step out of the bed but Liam grabbed his leg and pushed him back into the bed.

“Louis, you can’t leave, we’ll figure that out later but you can’t leave, you’ll get hurt.” Liam said, grabbing the blanket and flipping it back over Louis’ body.

“Liam, please. I really can’t afford this.” Louis begged, he turned his face to Louis’

“I know, Lou, but you can’t leave, we’ll figure out how to pay for this later, okay?” Liam said, holding his shoulders down, trying to calm him.

Louis looked at Niall desperately, “Okay.” Then laid back without a fight he didn’t want to fight because his head hurt and he didn’t want to be mad at Liam or Niall.

He was so tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry if any of the information in this chapter is wrong, please, correct me. I tried my best to do research so that i wouldnt get anything wrong but if i did, please comment, i would appreciate it very much 
> 
> This chapter is so sad, i teared up writing it, i really hope you liked it :')

**Author's Note:**

> All of the outfits in this fic are based off outfits i created on polyvore like a billion years ago 
> 
> go to https://urmymess.polyvore.com/ if you wanna see them :)))


End file.
